Charlie Webber
Charlie Webber is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Dick Christie. Storylines Charlie is a security guard hired by Wyatt Fuller to protect the blue Hope Diamond which is on display at a Forrester Creations boutique store on Rodeo Drive. Wyatt and Hope Logan had borrowed the diamond from its owner Ricardo, one of Quinn Fuller's contacts in Mexico, to promote the collaboration between Forrester Creations and Quinn Jewelry for the relaunch of Hope For The Future campaign. While at the boutique, Charlie begins flirting with Pamela Douglas, who is intrigued by him. Despite everyone else, including Quinn, that Charlie seems to be distracted and not fit to protect the diamond, Wyatt believes that he is the right man for the job. Wyatt becomes even more interested by Charlie when he begins mentioning all the jewel heists he had corrupted during his years as a security guard. Wyatt then stages a jewel robbery when he discreetly snatches the Hope Diamond and hides it in his pocket, believing that the robbery as well as the campaign will make big headlines. However, both Wyatt and Charlie are completely caught off-guard when two actual jewel robbers, disguised as women, hold them at gunpoint demanding the Hope Diamond. When Wyatt tells them the diamond is in a back room, he goes to retrieve a cup of extremely hot coffee that Charlie drinks and throws it at the two robbers as Charlie calls for the police. Charlie and Wyatt are rewarded for their heroism. Later on, Pam invites Charlie to the Forrester's Thanksgiving dinner feast and helps out Pam in the kitchen. Quinn overheard Liam ask Forrester's security guard and Pam's boyfriend Charlie about what really happened with the jewel heist. Charlie didn't know and promised he'd check the security tapes. in the security room, Quinn threatened Charlie that he could lose his job at Forrester and Pam might find out he's been lying after praising him. Charlie told Liam he didn't find anything on the security tapes. Quinn witnessed Liam ask Charlie again and Charlie told him he didn't see anything. Quinn decided to take Pam out to lunch and befriend her. The spent a day out as BFF's. At lunch, Quinn told Pam she doesn't have many friends and she thought Pam was a real person from the beginning. Quinn also told her there is something weighing her down. When they got back, Charlie asked her what she was doing with her. When he realized what Quinn was doing he told Pam he had to tell her something. Quinn st opped him and told Pam that when she said something was weighing her down, Wyatt stole the diamond. Pam asked Charlie to spare this one for their friendship and so he did. Once Quinn left the room, Pam told Charlie they're telling. Pam and Charlie told Liam and Liam met Hope and Wyatt on their camping vacation on Emerald Bay. Liam exposes Wyatt, causing Hope to almost break up with him. However, Wyatt begs for another chance both professionally and personally, which he ends up getting. He vows to Hope that he will do everything to prove that he is the one for her. He then tells Quinn about what happened and that he wants her to stop scheming because he doesn't want to blow the second chance he got from Hope. While talking with Pam, Quinn nicknamed Charlie "Upchuck" because of his woodchuck like appearance and name and rattled off that old woodchuck tongue twister. Charlie, along with Pam and Oliver, tearfully attended Aly's funeral after the night she tried to attack Steffy Forrester. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring